


Three Words You Never Should Have Heard (A "Wish" Remix)

by Ahhuya



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Episode: s02e08 The Blade of Marmora, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Episode: s02e08 The Blade of Marmora, rated T for swearing and injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahhuya/pseuds/Ahhuya
Summary: During his trial at the Marmora, Keith tells Shiro three very important words to stop him from leaving. Except it was never Shiro, and Keith is now stuck with the consequences.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73
Collections: Sheith Remix 2020





	Three Words You Never Should Have Heard (A "Wish" Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Dauhu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dauhu/pseuds/Dauhu). Log in to view. 



> The Covid crisis defenitely took a huge toll on my writing, but I'm glad to be back in it. Taking the Remix event as a first step to getting back to fic writing again this summer <3  
> Of course also check out the original fic, it's short but really sweet!

Shiro is there when Keith practically yells those three words. In some way, Shiro is there twice. Once before Keith’s eyes, leaving, and once in a room on a different part of the base, ready to leave as well but for many different reasons. Keith is hurt, He’s on the verge of tears as Shiro, not Shiro, walks away from his life. And from what Shiro has heard, the hologram wishes to leave for good this time.

Shiro fights his way out of the control room and runs down the gray halls. Deeper and deeper into the meteorite, trying to find his way to Keith. He guesses the Blade leader chases him as well, along with a number of other soldiers. Their footsteps multiply with every corner Shiro turns. He hasn’t seen where Keith ended up with his trials, but he can guess by the amount of Galra still chasing him that his heart is leading him the right way.

He finds Keith in the room his hologram left him in. He lays on his back, his eyes fluttering open when Shiro hovers over him. He lifts Keith up, and wraps his injured arm around his shoulder as a support. Keith hisses in pain, but there’s only one thing on Shiro’s mind that’s more important than Keith’s comfort at the moment, and that is to make sure Keith leaves the base alive.

The Galra don’t back down, and since Shiro and Red interrupted the trial, and Keith hasn’t completed it, they demand the knife back. The only thing that connects Keith to his mother, the last piece of heritage he’s able to carry with him. Shiro is sure not to let anything happen to it. He lets go of Keith’s arm when the Blades try to attack. The prosthetic arm radiates heat when he strikes against the taller Galra.

It never gets to a real fight. Before anyone can lay a hit, Keith is holding out the knife. “Just take the knife.” He says, after which the room explodes in light. When he’s able to see again, Shiro notices Keith is no longer holding a knife, but a full sword. A blade. The Galra gasp in shock as they watch Keith. It’s Kolivan who speaks first, and with each word, Keith loses a part of humanity.

There is no time to stay and discuss what has actually happened. The path back to the castle is opening, and with the rampage Red has caused, Shiro is certain the other paladins are ready to attack the Blade’s headquarters at first opportunity. There’s nothing left for Shiro than to help Keith back to the lion.

Keith is injured, and it takes him almost all his energy to put his breastplate on over the Marmora suit to put up a facade for his team. The call they make to the castle is short. They’re coming back and they’re bringing a friend.

Shiro makes sure Kolivan stays in the cargo bay while they’re travelling, ensuring him he and Keith need the time alone to pull themselves together. Kolivan seems to understand, or at least he has enough decency to indeed leave them to themselves. It isn’t just the injuries that need tending in the short hour it takes to fly back to the Castle. 

The armor can’t stay on forever, and with every movement Keith makes, Shiro sees how the blood continues to coat his bodysuit darker. So instead of watching Keith suffer on his own any longer, Shiro pushes him into his chair and tells him to once more remove his armor.

It’s when he removes the breastplate and zips down the bodysuit that the damage done by the Blade is clear. It had looked bad on the screens but now, out in the open, it’s almost on par with arena wounds. Blood still trickles down from the wound, staining Keith’s pale shoulder red.

“It’s still bleeding. I’ll have to stop it first, Keith.” Shiro says as he presses a cloth to the wound. Keith grimaces and holds his breath for a couple of seconds before releasing it in shudders.

For a while, Keith’s heavy breathing is all that fills the cockpit, filling in for every question that should be asked instead. But no questions are asked, instead it’s merely an apology that leaves Keith’s lips.

“Shiro,” Keith shivers, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, Keith.” Shiro tells him. “We can talk later, let’s get to the wound first.”

Keith merely shakes his head. “No, I need you to know I didn’t know. I really didn’t.”

The knife lays in a corner of the room, left there immediately after entering the lion. Keith hasn’t looked at it since.

“Nothing has changed, Keith.” Shiro assures him with a soft, but worrying smile, “You’re still the same as when I met you. If anything, I’d expected you to spend more times with your father. I know he was important to you.”

Keith stiffens under his grip. His breathing quickens. “You saw that.” Keith whispers. “You saw all of it.”

Shiro nods.

“Fuck.” Keith breathes out, and after that many more quickened breaths and curses come out. “You weren’t supposed to hear that.”

“Did you mean it?” Shiro asks. “What you said to him, to me?”

Keith’s nod is so soft Shiro barely sees it. It’s mixed with sobs, which Shiro guesses are a combination of the physical pain and emotions. Shiro can feel him stiffen under his touch, wishing to get out, run away from his problems. But there’s no desert to run to, no bike to take to plunge into the depths of canyons. It’s just them inside the lion, with no escape from the cockpit when neither of them wish to encounter Kolivan right now.

“It’s okay. I just didn’t know you felt that way.” Shiro says, looking at Keith with tender eyes. Keith is too tense to do more nod softly, his sobs slowly dying out. Shiro takes the silence to wrap Keith’s wounds. Patch up the shoulder first, then take care of the growing bruises across his ribs. The Marmora suit lays in a head in Keith’s lap, stripped down to his waist. Shiro knows he doesn’t have to tend the man’s wounds, there are fully functional pods in the Castle after all. But he knows Keith doesn’t like them. Neither does Shiro, for his own reasons. But Keith knows how to fend for himself, he has done so for years. He won’t take help from Allura or let himself seem vulnerable before Lance. And so Shiro takes care of the worst of the injuries before Keith will lock himself up in his room to deal with it himself. Alone.

“There,” Shiro smiles as he wraps the last piece of bandage around Keith’s chest, supporting his bruised ribs. “that should be enough to keep you from injuring yourself any further during the debriefing.” Because curse Allura is Shiro certain the princess will immediately drag them into a meeting without giving them a moment of rest.

“Look, about earlier,” Shiro continues, “I’m glad I know how you feel know. I must say it surprised me. I didn’t expect you to feel the same.”

Keith looks up at him with tired, red eyes. “The same?” He asks.

Shiro nods. “I love you too. Took a while to fully figure that out.”

“I never expected you to love me. After everything that happened.” Keith whispers, his eyes darting to the knife on the floor.

“Especially after what happened. You’re the only one who always believed in me.” Shiro says. Keith’s face lights up with that. Shiro slowly stands up and grabs Keith’s armor for the floor.

“But how about we pick this up after we’re done with creating this alliance?” Shiro smiles and nods to the view outside. The castle is getting closer quickly. From behind the door, Kolivan’s footsteps grow louder as well, fully dragging the two paladins out of their world.

“Yeah,” Keith nods as he starts putting on his bodysuit again. “I’d like that.”


End file.
